Emotional Graduation
by Change4Good
Summary: SEQUEL TO HIGH SCHOOL ANGST. It's the end of 12th grade, and what's everyone up to now? With Chad's little brother nowhere to be found and graduation coming up at a fast pace, what the heck will happen? CHANNY, MULTI-CHAPTER!
1. Weary Northern Heart

**Emotional Graduation**

_**Special thanks to everyone! **_This is the sequel to High School Angst, the first part of this whacked up saga! As you know, there's some real good drama in here! Well, at least you'll know later on. Ok, have fun reading this, hopefully!

Oh yeah, this is just a trailer and the beginning event.

_Sorry: _**My computer got a virus so I had to re-intsall Microsoft Word many times until I could finally get it right. D: Grr.**

**:) :) :) :) :) :)**

* * *

**Introduction: Weary Northern Heart**

-Sonny's POV

This heat wave is really getting on my nerves. You could get the girl out of Wisconsin but you can't the winter-like passion out of her! No, seriously, I need to get out of this light and blazing hotness...even though I'm under a tree. And my AC isn't working either. I wish I could put a frowny-face there, but I'm not an electronic device.

Hey look, there's Chad over there. And his hands were shaky and his face sweating. I wonder what he's pulled himself into. Again. "Chad?"

He awkwardly waved. "Sonny."

I cocked my head. "What's wrong this time?" I mean, the whole Chloe thing was over 2 years ago. This is the end of 12th grade, let alone high school. Now, we have more problems. And by problems, I mean education-wise.

"I-I-" Chad paused right there. This left me wondering. I motioned for him to go on. Let alone, let it out. In fact, spit it out, burn it, cut it with a knife, flush it down the toilet, and give me the GOOD info. "I have to break up with you."

My emotions started going south for the winter. "But why?" My voice cracked.

Chad sighed. "During football season, I kind of met this really amazing girl. Her eyes sparkle, her hair is flawless, and shes kind of a cheerleader."

I was apalled by that. "So I have to be a cheerleader to date you? What's her name?"

"Selena." He replies with a shrug.

Salty tears started rolling down my cheeks. 2 years we dated, and he dumps it all with the fact a jock (jerk, really) like him is in the need for a cheerleader. I ran outside leaving Chad in the dust. _The heat wasn't bothering me anymore; Chad's cold heart helped a lot._

_-----_

**_Coming to Fanfiction very soon..._**

_"He broke up with me."  
_I get the tingles thinking about it.

**_After two amazing years..._**

_"Do you NOT remember all we've been through?!"  
"What about it?!"  
"You're just throwing it all away by peer pressure! And it's the end of high school!"_

_**All they had...**_

_"X equals 2."  
"You plus me equals love."_

**_Is all gone..._**

_"Guess what, I'm Chad's new girlfriend and there's nothing you can do about it."  
"Back off of Sonny! No one makes fun of her except for me!"  
"Come what, again?"  
"Oh, you know I love you."_

**_But now..._**

_"I'm sorry, but I don't wanna join any teams except the Decathlon."  
"My son, what have you done to yourself?"_

**They have new problems...**

_"JOIN A SPORTS TEAM, MAKE ME PROUD, OR GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
"Daddy, you can't make my future for me."  
"Watch me."_

SMACK

**_EMOTIONAL GRADUATION. _**

* * *

*Sorry it was so short :)

**_Coming in the next chapter of Emotional Graduation:_**

_"What idiot will break up with you? I mean, you're passionate, pretty, smart, and adorable."  
"Wow, so many compliments."  
"I know!"_

**Scholarships...**

_"I'm in, I'm in!"_

**Drama...**

_"I'm Chad's new girlfriend, everyone!"  
"Sonny, you can't take that."  
"I know, but what could I do?"_**Pop Culture...**

_"F is for fire that burns down the whole town, U is for uranium...bombs! N is for no survival when you-"  
"No, stop it, Devon!"_**Friendship...**

_"Holy cheese, Chloe. You're making all this for me?"  
"It's your birthday, and I feel like you need something to warm you up. Cookies?"  
"They're better than Coach Cooper's!"_**Coming eventually.**

* * *

**?!?!?!?! QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER ?!?!?!?!?!**

**What do you expect to see during Emotional Graduation?**


	2. Should've Known Better

**Hey everyone! I just want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for those reviews! And also, you'll be expecting a lot of stuff from me in this story. Will Chad and Sonny get back together? How about college stuff? :)**

**Please enjoy this fine chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Yep, here I am, repeating stuff.**

Chapter 1: Should've Known Better

* * *

**Sonny's POV~**

Do you know how fragile how I am and how often I get put into situations like this? Well, not very often now, BUT STILL!

So here I am, 5 minutes after the breakup, on my bed resting my teary head on my relaxing pillow. We were so in love back then, but now, Chad's throwing it all away for a cheerleader. But for the worst, Selena.

I remember all those moments we shared...

_**The time he told me how he got his name...**_

_We were making pizza bagels when we were volunteering at the preschool during April. Oh, how I loved those little children, and oh, how I loved the smell of herbs. Those herb aromas jotted his memory, and he told me this story. He got "Chad" from a guy in a TV show. Then, he got "Dylan" because his parents were making pasta using dill, a savory herb, and they wanted a formal version of that name. And you know how they got Cooper._

**_When I won Miss Academic..._**

_I could hear it even from 2 years ago in the 10th grade. 3 weeks after the Spring Fling, I took part in a county competition. Academic, of course. I won when I answered the most simplest question: How many valence electrons does helium have, and how is it a noble gas? I mean, really? WHAT HIGH SCHOOLER DOES NOT KNOW THAT? Anyways, I won, and everyone applauded. Although, there was one question I didn't know the answer to. Where was Chad? When I got home, he was there. With dinner._

It just hurts those memories are gone now.

* * *

**-Chad's POV**

Selena is my new girlfriend; I just have to accept that. It's not I like broke up with Sonny, my first girlfriend who dated me not because I'm a football player, for no reason. She's a cheerleader and if I want a better shot at going to college, I HAVE TO go out with her. Her dad's friend is, you know, one of those college coaches for the state university.

But I don't know why I acted so careless during the breakup. Good thing Chance isn't here. He's watching New Moon, and if was here when I broke up with Sonny, he'd unleash his elementary schooler fury.

I'm gonna call her. I _SPEED-DIALED_ her number. Pick up, pick up, pick up... YES! She picked up!

"Hello?" I heard a few sniffles.

"Sonny, it's me Chad." .... No reply. "You know about our breakup?" .... No reply. "I-I just wanted to say-"

"Nothing at all." Sonny interrupted. "I understand why you dumped me."

I sighed. "Ok, first, I didn't dump you, and second, I called because I wanted to tell you the reason why I broke up with you."

After that, Sonny hung up with me. Dang it.

* * *

**-Next Day... (Chad's POV)**

Yesterday just haunted my mind over my pineapple and milk breakfast. This is a great 5AM last day of school start! Yep. Pure joy. When I finished breakfast, I washed the dishes. When I looked out the window, I watched Sonny on her piano. She looked so beautiful for a "The-Sun-Hasn't-Risen-Yet" person.

I turned off the water supply and watched. I couldn't resist. Sighing, I just had to think I was an idiot for doing this to her. When Sonny started playing the piano gracefully, she just breaks in tears and runs up the stairs. I shook my head and slowly walk out of the kitchen, believing I am a horrible person. You have to admit, if I did this to Sonny, I must be a jerk.

So I did my usual. Took a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my perfect hair (gorgeous, I know), and got ready for the last day. I heard Chance wake up and he was wearing...that.

"Hi, good morning!" Chance did his morning person thing....in a "Team Edward" shirt.

"Hey, kid." I smiled so he wouldn't suspect something.

"What's wrong?"

Dang it. He suspected something. "Nothing, champ. It's just-"

"You broke up with Sonny." Jeez, why must every 9-year-old insist I broke up with that one...perfect girl?

"How'd you figure out?" I asked.

Chance sighed. "You see, me and Sonny are like home skillet biscuits. She tells me everything, and I listen. She's my only true friend, too. Well, except family, but still, you see my point. She told me yesterday."

I looked down. "I did have a reason for it."

"And what is that reason?"

I sighed. "Scholarship to the University of California, actually. An athletic scholarship."

"You gave up 2 years for a scholarship you already got?" Chance asked, as if he insisted I was dumb. Wait a second...

"I have a scholarship?" I asked, sounding dumb.

"It came in the mail yesterday, smart one." He said throwing an envelope from the sock drawer right at me. After that, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. I opened the envelope:

_Dear Chad Cooper,_

_You have been accepted by the University of California to play for the team this year. You will be given a full scholarship. This includes college tuition, textbooks, and any other campus fees. We look forward to having you. Congratulations, Mr. Cooper._

_-University of California_

Must I say "dang it" AGAIN?!

* * *

**-Sonny's POV (1st Locker Break)**

The whole school is making us clear our lockers and tape the door to the one beside ours. I like cleaning, though. It clears my mind of bad stuff. Particulary yesterday. When I was done, I took some tape from my gifted biology teacher and "connected" my locker to my neighbor's. Connect, that's what me and Chad did back in the good days.

I started to head to my next class, Gifted Calculus. When I turned, I saw Chad and Selena. They were kissing in the hallway. Disgusting. So much for the morning of the last day of HIGH SCHOOL.

Tawni ran up to me. Ahh, finally. A real friend. "Sonny, how goes it?"

"Nothing, but-" I pointed to Chad and Selena making out. "You could see."

Her mouth hung open. "No. Did he break up with you or something?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"What idiot will break up with you? I mean, you're passionate, pretty, smart, and adorable." Aww, Tawni is sure sweet today.

"Wow, so many compliments." I smiled.

"I know!" Tawni proudly remarked.

The bell rang. "Five minute warning. Let's get to class, my blonde friend." I said putting my arm around her neck. It's what buddies do.

* * *

**Lunch Period~**

"Grady, pass me the fries." I asked from the empty stomach dwelling in my digestive system.

"Fine, fine, fine." There was a pause. "We'll split." I guess I know that I should never come between Grady and his...sweet potato fries. "My sweet, sweet potato fries deserve a good father."

"A good father wouldn't eat their children." Chloe suggested eating her cheeseburger.

"Well, someone has to taste the goodness of school fries." Grady defended.

Tawni rolled her eyes and continued doing her eye make-up. I sighed. "Grady, just give me some fries. I paid for half of them."

"She told you." Nico mumbled. Grady glared at him and prepared to say something but then...DEVON.

"Hey buddies!" He creepily greeted us. Ugh, disgusting. "As a way of saying hi, I want to sing you this! F is for FIRE that burns down the whole town, U is for uranium..BOMBS, N is for no survival WHEN YOU-"

"No, stop it, Devon!" Portlyn ended this madness. I wish Chad was here right now to protect us from this freak, but he's eating lunch with the football players, basketball players, and cheerleaders.

"What are you doing here?" I, clearly annoyed, asked slouching back in my chair.

Devon cleared his throat. "I need a way to go to college."

Tawni giggled. "And we all need a way to get away from you. Didn't you go to jail?"

Devon groaned. "That was two years ago."

"Ok, who wants fries?" Grady attempted to change the subject. Well, it worked because we took all the fries, or Grady's "children."

Just then, Selena stood up on her chair with her really stupid-looking pigtails. "I'm Chad's new girlfriend, everyone!" Everyone just looked at her weird.

Chloe scoffed. "Sonny, you can't take that."

I shrugged. "I know. But what can I do?" I shook my head, and Chloe, Tawni, and Portlyn were sympathetic to me. "Nothing can possibly happen to make this a great last day of school and the gateway to the rest of our lives." I took my tray, dumped it in the trash can, and ran back to the hallways where no one could see me.

* * *

**Who liked this chapter? Scholarships come in the next chapter, speaking of that :)  
New divisions, new drama, new problems, new material, what else?**

And how stupid was Chad for not realizing he already got a scholarship?

**?~?~?~QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER ~?~?~?  
**Why do you think Chad continued to go out with Selena after he realized he got a scholarship?

As always, thank you for reading :)

_And before I forget, I have a SWAC Christmas surprise on my profile ;) It's under the "Christmas Joy!" Tab :)_


	3. Last Day Of School

_**I want to thank everyone who reviewed :)**  
Of course, I really hope you enjoy this chaper. You'll be in for a surprise!  
It's the last day of school, and guess what? You don't know? Well, don't just sit there like a couch potato (that's what I usually do), READ!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, fools.

**Again, MAJOR thanks to reviewers :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Last Day of School

**-Sonny's POV**

I couldn't hate this more than I hate this now. Stupid Chad. Stupid Selena. Stupid Selenad! Yeah, I put their names together to create a couple name. What now, huh? Right now, I am in college prep biology. My teacher is going on and on about college. It's not that I didn't like it, it's just because that's what all the teachers have been doing.

"And furthermore, it's no big deal if you pace yourself." She finally finished.

The bell rang. Hallelujah! Last period of the day next! And also where everyone I know is: Chloe, Portlyn, Tawni, Selena, and Chad. Well, technically not Nico and Grady, because they're in cooking class. Devon is in an honors economic class. Penelope is in social skills. And Trevor is in AP World Literature.

Oh well, I grabbed my messenger bag and headed off. To health class…

**-Health Class (Varying POV's)  
**  
**Mrs. Jasper**  
"Before all of you maggots head off to college, I want to enforce you about the dangers of sex." Everyone groaned. It's hard being the health teacher here. "Boys, you might get that feeling that you want to do certain to your girlfriend." Everyone snickered, especially the guys, of course. "We all know who had a baby in this class." I directed my eyes to Chloe.

**Chloe  
**Everyone stared at me. "Hey, at least my baby girl is safe at home in bed. That's good parenting right there." I defended. "Mrs. Jasper, please continue with your lesson.

"Very well, Ms. DeWitt." Mrs. Jasper rolled her eyes. "The birds and the bees is a very broad definition. To some of you, it may mean life science and it may mean health. By that, I mean the bird and the bee are animals, or in other terms, they're what we've discusses 2 weeks ago."

**Sonny  
**I raised my hand. Mrs. Jasper smiled and called on me. "Ahh, my favorite student. Yes, Sonny, my dear?" Everyone turned their attention to me.

"I-I was just wondering, um, why do we need to be referenced of this material again, Mrs. Jasper?" When I asked that, everyone chuckled in the same language. I rolled my eyes. "We're responsible enough to know that we're not supposed to 'do it' during college years. Well, some of us."

"Exactly my point. I'm not worried about you at all. It's _those _I'm worried about." She answered. And yes, I am aware of who _they _are.

**Selena  
**Stupid Sonny. I swear, she's the teachers' pet of the entire school. Seriously, everyone loves her! Well, except for Chad. He's mine. I turned around and winked at him. He winked back just the way I like it. I quickly turned around to make sure Mrs. Jasper wouldn't catch me.

"Selena, dear, I'm sure you could re-phrase what Sonny just asked. Hmm?" Oh crap. I gotta make this quick.

Try to be creative so I'll be better than Sonny. "Well, Mrs. Jasper, what Sonny is trying to say is that in this topsy-turvy world we live in, we should control our instincts and refrain from pre-marital sex. College is the place for education and dedication and-"

Sonny interrupted me. "S-Selena, she's just-"

"Shut up, I'm talking!" I yelled back. Sonny rolled my eyes, but whatever. "My wisdom and brilliance that everyone needs is being shared. I, Mrs. Jasper, will never have sex during college. Come on everyone! Let's agree that I am the most brilliant, prettiest, and well-deserved girl in the whole school! Come on, say it with me! Selena is the most brilliant, prettiest, and well-deserved! Selena is- Oh, is no one saying this with me? Come on, you know it's true!"

Mrs. Jasper didn't seem too impressed. "That's great, but what did Sonny ask me, Mrs. Winky-Wink-Wink?" Oh, she must've saw me winking to Chad.

"Uh, she asked, um, I'm guessing it had the word Mrs. Jasper?" I guessed. Mrs. Jasper rolled her eyes.

**Chad  
**What kind of a speech was that? Selena screwed it this time. Mrs. Jasper continued with the lesson. "Now, let's talk about charisma and friendship. Sonny?" Oh, if Sonny's demonstrating something, it has to be perfect, as always. I love her. "Chad?" Huh, what? My eyes widened and Sonny's mouth hung open. Tawni and Portlyn rolled their eyes. Chloe crossed her arms and sighed. Selena is, you know, being a brat.

I got up from my chair and straightened my polo. "What do you want us to do?" I asked. Sonny decided to play along with it and crossed her arms.

Mrs. Jasper sighed. "I want you two to talk about your feelings. In front of the whole class." Sonny shook her head as fast as possible. I wanted to say no, but.. "If you don't, Mr. Cooper, I'm going to talk to the coach of the University of California." That's when the class _ooohed_. "Communication is a very crucial part of team success, Mr. Cooper." Mrs. Jasper turned to Sonny. "Don't be afraid, sweetheart. Show the class what my #1 student has to offer. Sonny Monroe, you are truly exceptional." A smile was put on Sonny's face.

I nodded. Sonny agreed to do this. "Chad, I didn't like the fact that you broke up with me for the fact that a jock HAS to date a cheerleader. Why did you give up two years?" She started.

"I-I never told you the real reason why I broke up with you to date Selena, did I?" I looked at Sonny and then the whole class. They were engaged in our conversation. Sonny shook her head. "I only dated her to get a scholarship."

_(No One's POV)_

...

"I don't love Selena at all." Chad spoke.

The whole class was shocked. Tawni, Portlyn, Chloe, Sonny, Mrs. Jasper, but the worst, Selena. In fact, it was a "GASP" choir with a a big spoonful of anger from one source.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sonny's sad voice cracked.

"I wanted to. And guess what? Maybe we could get back together because the day I broke up with you, I got the athletic scholarship." Chad suggested.

Sonny shook her head and backed away. "You jerk." Chad's face started to become sorrow. "Why do you think I would go out with you AGAIN after you dumped me without telling me the real reason why? You're-you're a monster."

"I'm with Sonny!" A random guy shot out of his chair and shouted. Then, the rest of the class agreed. Soon, there were chants of 'Sonny, Sonny, Sonny!" Even Mrs. Jasper joined. They took Sonny outside to talk to her even more. They didn't want Chad.

--

Everyone went out of the classroom...except for Chad and Selena. Chad's head was down and tearful. He just lost the one girl he thought was perfect for a stupid reason. Selena. He glared at her. "You."

Selena was fierce. "What."

"You knew I was going to get that scholarship." Chad yelled. "You told me if I dated you, I would get a full scholarship to play for the team, and that was a lie. Like you." Selena tried to speak, but Chad wouldn't let her. "You are a liar. You-you know, the world would be better off with Sonny. You're not nearly as perfect a girlfriend as her. She was my everything until you convinced me to throw it all away!"

Selena scoffed. "Chad! I'm the best thing that ever happened to you! Ever since Sonny was out of your life, you had less drama! Remember 10th grade?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "I don't care, Selena. I care about today, now, right this second." Selena was tingling with fear right this second as Chad continued to yell. "You just don't get that because all you care about is yourself." Chad threw papers on the floor and left Selena abandoned.

When Selena was alone, she was shuddering. With anger and fear. "I'm going to get you, Sonny Monroe. One way or another. I don;t care if it's the last day of the beginning of our lives, as you call it. I'm going to get you."

**--The Final Bell of High School Rings (Sonny's POV)**

The whole school cheered so loud even City Hall heard. It was the final bell of public school (hopefully for some) for seniors. I know it is for me if I get my scholarship today! I couldn't wait at all. Running as fast as I could, I ran to the school parking lot and grabbed my bike. I waved goodbye to everyone: teachers, students, janitors, bus drivers, parents, EVERYONE!

Oh, and here's what everyone else is doing...

Tawni's mom picked her up. After the last day of regular "kid" schools, they were going GRADUATION shopping.

Chloe was going right home to check on her baby.

Portlyn. Grady, and Nico decided to go meet up with their parents at Olive Garden for a celebration.

Chad or Selena, I don't know.

As I rode my bike home, I saw my local friends. Mike, the butcher waved to me as I passed by. Ahh, love that guy.

When I went through the gates of my neighborhood, I saw a "Class Of" sign. AHH!! My name's on there! My name's on there! My name's next to Chad's. Ok then.

I finally reached my driveway. Nothing special, it was still my house. And I could see my mom was home. And Chance is usually outside but he's nowhere to be found. Unusual. I let my bike fall on the grass and I ran to the mailbox. No mail. I groaned and went inside.

It was unusually dark. I flipped up the lights, and my mom was there. "SURPRISE!" That startled me, but a smile is formed.

"Mom, what the heck is all this?" I laughed.

"You're in YALE!" Momma screamed that part. After that, I screamed to the top of my lungs and jumped up and down! I'm in YALE! Come on guys, please be happy for me! Yay, yay, yay, yay, YALE, yay, YALE!

"I'm in, I'm in!" I squealed as I continued to jump like a little school girl.

Chance came in with a cake. He's looking as adorable as ever. "Sonny, congratulations, best friend!"

"Aww, why thank you, best friend." I smiled and hugged him. He handed me a slice of cake. When I took a bite, I forgot all about Yale, NOT! But nevertheless, this is great cake. "How did you know double chocolate brownie with extra chocolate was my favorite?"

Chance smiled. "Only the best for my best friend. And I made this myself with the help of your mom!"

I looked at both of them. "Aww, I love both of you. This calls for a group hug!" As always, a group hug forms. How can this day get any better?

* * *

**I don't know, Sonny. How can it get any better?  
Thanks for reading, and as always, please review!**

_Guess what time it is! It's ...._

**Q.U.E.S.T.I.O.N O.F T.H.E C.H.A.P.T.E.R!  
**What major should these character choose?  
Choose one for Sonny and Chad :)

THANKS FOR READING, and if you choose to review, PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION :)


	4. Christmas in July

Emotional Graduation

_Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! Here is my gift to you..._

I'm sorry for not being able to update for a long period of time. School got so busy and my virus came back and nearly caused the death of my computer, but I made it through. Plus, I had writer's block. Yeah, I think the major reason was the school and the writer's block. I had several other computers in my household to work with. :)

_A big thanks to all my reviewers! You rock, and all of you deserve a wonderful holiday season! :3_

**Chapter 4: Christmas in July  
**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. Psh, yeah.

_Dear Santa,  
I would like the second season of Sonny With A Chance to air on Disney Channel already, please! Thank you!  
Love,  
A Fairly Idiotic and Crazy FF Author_

_P.S I want a chance to be just like you and help bring happiness to children and grown-ups all around the world. Cookies around the world could help, too!_

* * *

**Sonny's POV (8:19 AM)**

It's been 2 days ever since I got my scholarship, and today, my mom and I are doing a tradition. Guess what it is!

Christmas in July, of course! We do this all the time after I finish a successful year of school. We cook amazing food (with no MSG) and invite our neighbors to share our little well-earned fortune. The past 2 years, we've cooked roast beef, turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, cobbler, cookies, and other awesome treats!

Of course, that means I have to invite Chad. I'd rather take a jaunt to the Ring of Fire in the Pacific Ocean. But there's no way I'm being tenacious in a time like this. There's going to be a copious amount of food for everyone in our street, no kidding!

Well, whatever's left is always donated to charity. I'm so nice! No, just kidding. It feels great helping others, though.

Right now, I'm setting up or fake Christmas tree with fake ornaments (it's going to be real in the winter, just so you know) ahead of time.

Momma is rubbing the turkey and preparing garlic butter mashed potatoes. I'm going to make my neighborhood-famous cherry pie. Chad loves it. But I'm not making it for Chad. I'm making it for everyone. Not that I miss Chad. And stuff.

Sorry, nervous breakdown.

Then, it struck me. A tree was right in front me. And there's also another tree in my memory from 10th grade. It was the one Chad and me confessed to each other. It was our confession tree. Those were the days.

I looked down at my reflection in the blue ornament and sighed. It just wandered upon me, I guess.

--

Later that day, I decided to pay Chad a visit. I knew he was the only one at home because Chance and his dad go to the local ice cream parlor at noon every Saturday. As I approached his door, I became vulnerable, but I had to be strong. I knocked.

A few moments later, Chad opened it. He looked so calm and his hair was gorgeous.

"Hey Sonny. Come in." He greeted me like a gentleman. I calmly waved and gave a faint smile as I entered his fragrantly pleasant home. "What brings you here?" He asked as he closed the door.

I took a quick breath. "I just want to apologize for being such a-a jerk two days ago in health class, a-about Selena."

Chad grew a smile. "Don't worry about it. That's over. We're college students now."

"No, no! Seriously, if you love Selena, don't let me in the way. I understand why you had to date her. You thought she was going to offer you an athletic scholarship to participate in the football team for the University." I let out. "I understand it had nothing to do with an act of force. Well, I hope."

"I really miss you, you know." Chad sympathetically confessed. Those words made me think a little of what has happened. "My life got a little more interesting with you around and a whole lot better with you helping me to guide myself through it."

"I really miss you, too. That was so sweet of you to say that, Chad."

"Thanks." Chad nodded and looked down. "This moment reminds me of the song 'Two Is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls." He chuckled.

I giggled. "Yeah, it sure does, I must agree."

"Sonny, you don't have to talk like a genius all the time." Chad joked.

"Well, it's probably and most likely how I was born. I'm sure the college professors would admire my tone of voice." I praised myself.

Chad smiled. "So back to the subject…"

"Right. Listen, I'm terribly sorry for embarrassing you that day. I didn't know what was going on in my mind. I-I was just so mad and frustrated about our break-up. I get the fact that you want to play in that team, and I encourage you to play! It's just that I want to get this off my chest and make everything right again."

He sighed and looked up at me. His eyes were warm and forgiving. "You didn't embarrass me at all. Your little presentation made me realize that it wasn't worth giving up the best thing that's ever happened to my life."

When he said that, it touched me. He stepped closer to me. I looked into his eyes. "Me?" I whispered. Chad smiled and leaned towards me.

I was about to close my eyes, but I chickened out. I quickly stepped back. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" I nervously grinned. "I-I kind of need to head out." Chad gave me a weird look. "Bye!" I efficiently ran out the door leaving Chad. Boy, that was awkward.

I turned around and saw Chad taking a seat on an office chair, confused about what just happened. Like him, I was utterly confused, too.

--

**(5:07 PM)**

The turkey was ready, my pie is in the oven, mom is mashing those mashed potatoes, I'm scrambling the vegetables, and the guest were pouring in by the Atlanta flood.

A football game was on, an array of drinks were set out, and our fake Christmas tree attracted the eyes of the toddlers.

A few minutes later, Tawni, Portlyn, Chloe, and Isabella arrive in a dressy attire while I'm in my shirt and jeans. Oh, and just so you know, Isabella is Chloe's daughter. She has cute brown hair and she's so little! I gave them all a warm hug. "Hey everyone!"

"Sonny, we heard you got into Yale!" Tawni squealed.

"Hecks yeah! Where have you been?" I joked.

"Shopping." She replied shrugging. "Oh yes, that reminds me I gave gifts for all of you!"

Portlyn's eyes widened. "You did? You are the best shopper ever!" She tightly hugged Tawni, and we all giggled. Tawni and Portlyn went outside to fetch the presents.

I looked at Chloe and Isabella. "Hey sweetecheeks. Hey mini sweetcheeks. What's new, love?"

Chloe chuckled while Isabella was resting in her arms asleep. "Same old, same old, Sonny." She said with a smile. "Hey, you don't happen to have a little room my little baby can sleep in, do you?"

"Isabella's welcome in my room! You can go there if you want. You know where it is." I told her. Chloe nodded and rushed upstairs to not let the noise of the crowd waken her baby.

Tawni and Portlyn came back with gifts. "Look Sonny! Tawni gave me a pretty white dress and a Lady Gaga soundtrack!"

"Ooh, my favorite song from her is Bad Romance!" I playfully added in the conversation.

"My favorite is Love Game! I just don't get the disco stick part." Portlyn replied.

Tawni chuckled. "We'll tell you later Portlyn." She looked at me. "Sonny, here's your gift." She gave me a wrapped box with a cute bow on-top.

"Thank you!" I quickly unwrapped it on the coffee table and unveiled a beautiful gold dress with glittery floral patterns. "Tawni, it's perfect."

Tawni shrugged. "It was nothing. I'm just glad you like it. Now put it on! You're the only girl in here NOT wearing a dress! Even your mom is wearing a dress!" She pushed me into the nearest bathroom and told me to wait. Then, she went to my shoe closet and picked my mom's black high heels. Finally, she closed the door for me. "I was born for fashion."

--

**(Chad's POV)**

I straightened my dress shirt and my pants. Chance was beside me dying to get in the party. "Chad, you've been worrying about this forever. Sonny's not going to mind."

Grimace. "It was awkward this noon. That is why I can't upset her. I can't even upset her about my dressing habits."

Chance groaned. "You look fine and nothing's going to happen. Now hurry up. I need to talk to Sonny about the Academic Decathlon Team Program next year." Oh yes, did I mention Chance is secretely good at arithmetics and physics?

"Fine." I sighed. I knocked on the door to find Tawni, in a brutally bright neon pink dress, answering. I had to roll my eyes, but Chance had to hug her.

"Hey Chance! Hey...Chad. Come in."

I walked in and smelled the aroma of turkey. But there's no time for a delicious bird prepared by Sonny's loving mother. "Where's Sonny?"

Portlyn scoffed. "Why do you want to know?"

Oh my god. "Portlyn, Sonny and I are ok now. We're friends again."

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Well, we're not friends with you! Just Chance."

"Come on. It was a mistake." I told them. "A big, stupid mistake, but Selena wasn't worth giving away Sonny's heart."

Tawni and Portlyn looked at each other and sighed. They were about to say something, but a beautiful girl came out of the bathroom. It was Sonny in a stunning gold dress that I've seen before in a shop downtown.

She was struggling with her heels, though, but I didn't care. She is so amazing. Tawni and Portlyn was smiling at how gorgeous their best friend was. Connie, her mom, came out the kitchen with a cherry pie and saw her daughter looking more dazzling than ever.

Sonny walked over to us and sighed. "What do you think?"

"Perfect!" Portlyn complimented her.

"Better than those jeans, honey!" Tawni joked.

Then, Sonny looked at me. "Chad?"

Words couldn't explain my opinion, but I let it out. "You look absolutely amazing."

Sonny blushed. "Why, thank you."

You know, there was a sensation I've never felt before. I just felt the need of an exodus, a departure, of feelings and words to Sonny. "Err, Sonny. Can I talk to you outside for a while?"

She looked at her friends and then back at me.

"Sure." Sonny took my hand and took me to the secret porch of her house. It had 96% privacy, which I totally needed. The only thing that was there was a sight of Sonny's bedroom window, but I bet no one is there.

I started off slow. "Sonny, I don't know what happened back there."

Sonny sighed and took a grasp on my shoulders. She gave me a soft kiss and smiled. "I don't know what happened, too." I regained my confidence and continued the kiss. I took the small of her back and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

She let go to say something. "I missed you so, so much."

I smirked. "I missed you like a virtuoso missed his music."

"Are we really doing this?" She chuckled.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Fine." Haha, sure Sonny.

"Fine." I replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"Want to kiss more."

"Fantastic." Sonny said as she leaned in for another charming kiss from the Chad-ster.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter :)  
Again, thank you guys so, so much for your dedication for reviewing this story. It means a LOT to me, and if you're a reviewer and I haven't read ANY of your stories, please notify me. I would love to spend time to read your hard work and creativity!!**

_I also wish you crazy and mischievous fanfiction authors/readers had a Merry Christmas with awesome food and great company ;)_

**_QUESTION OF THIS WARM AND LOVELY CHAPTER_**

While Chloe was caring for Isabella, do you think she saw Sonny and Chad kissing?


	5. Adrenaline

_****_

Author's Note:

_Hey ya'll! Happy New Year's! Ok, so this is a MAJOR shout-out for all you readers and reviewers! And friends!  
_I extremely appreciate all you give me. Your ideas, reviews, contributions, and you ACTUALLY reading my story is nothing I could ask more of. Thank you so, so, so much.

So about the last question of the chapter, majority (or all) of you thought that Chloe saw Sonny and Chad kissing. Well, CORRECT!  
Please enjoy this fine chapter!

_Disclaimer: Yep. This is the life._

Emotional Graduation  
**Chapter 5: Adrenaline**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV (9:02 PM)**

All of the guests left. Our buffet table was barren except for the turkey bones and baking dishes.  
"Mom, do you think miracles happen?" I asked her while I was dismembering the fake Christmas tree.  
"What would be a miracle is if our house cleaned up itself." She joked. "But yes, miracles happen."  
"Oh." I mumbled.  
"What have you been thinking?" Mom asked me as if she suspected something.  
Wait. She suspescted something.  
"I-I was just-" I took a deep breath. "You see, mom, Chad- Chad and I got back together." I finally urged out.  
"Oh. Well, alright then." She returned her attention back to the dishes.  
I sighed. "Mom, I'm sorry." I apologized.  
"Sorry? Honey, what for?" Now she's being all nice again. I promise she's setting a trap! That's what every mother does.  
"For not telling you sooner." I lamented.  
"Sonny, I like Chad. I know why he had to do what he did. It's fine with me that you're still into him, or whatever you crazy teens call it these days."  
"Thanks momma. And yes, that's what we call it. You-you're not trying to stay hip or anything, are you?" I rejoiced while carrying a box full of fake Christmas ornaments.  
"I am hip." Oh, mom.

After tidying our house, I headed up to my room to watch TV.  
I fell belly-flat on my comfortable bed eager to hunt down the remote.  
What? It's not worth getting up and walking 6 feet to turn the TV on. Who agrees? Anyone?  
The movie "Mean Girls" was on. So fetch.

_Get in, loser. We're going shopping.  
Taylor Zimmermann, two for you. Glenn Coco? FOUR for you, Glenn Coco! You go, Glenn Coco. And uh... "Caddy" Heron. Do we have a "Caddy" Heron here?  
It's Cady.  
Oh Cady, here you go, one for you... And none for Gretchen Wieners, bye.  
I know she's kind of socially retarded and weird, but she's my friend... so, just promise me you won't make fun of her! _

Yeah, good times. Mean Girls is probably one of the most quotable movies ever made.

A while after, Chloe called me. I picked up on the 4th ring. "Hey, Chloe Dopey!"  
"Hey, Sonny Bunny." Her tone of voice wasn't usually like this.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just called to ask you something."  
_Uh oh._ "Yeah, yeah, sure, what's up?"  
"I'm just going to make this quick." Chloe said.  
There was a pause.  
"Were you and Chad kissing on your secret porch?"  
I stuttered. "You saw?"  
"Yeah." She faintly whispered. "The window in your room gives you perfect vision of the porch."  
"Oh yeah. You and Isabella were in there." _How am I so stupid?  
_"So I'm guessing you did kiss? Are you back together?"  
"Um, yeah. Yeah, I guess." I responded.  
"How did Selena take it?"  
"I don't know, but we're going to tell her tomorrow. I want you to come with."  
"Why? Not that I DON'T want to come. Just...why?" Chloe just had to ask.  
"I need a friend, and you're my best friend. We've been through a lot." I sympathetically answered.  
"Aww, Sonny! Of course I'll come! Plus, I want to see the look on her face!" Chloe giggled.  
"Thanks, Chloe. You're a big help."  
"No problem. I'll see you later, ok?"  
"Ok. Good night Chloe!"  
"Night-night Sonny!" After that, she hung up.  
We're going to be in for quite a surprise today.

**-Meanwhile in the Cooper's Residence  
**No One's POV

"Dad, dad!" Chance excitedly ran to his father with a document in his hands.  
"What, Chance?" He seems very choleric, just sitting on the couch with a TV remote in his hand.  
"Can you sign this for me, please?" He held a _Decathlon Team _form and gave it to his dad along with a pen.  
He scanned the sheet of paper. "What is this?"  
"It's an academic team."  
"$100 plus tax to join?" His dad shuddered.  
Chance sighed. "Dad, I spent 4 months getting that money myself."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Yeah, so can I join? My grades are so high, and this program will start once school is back in session."  
His father shook his head. "No."  
"But why?"  
"I expect more from you. Throw this away and get back a sport program brochure. Then, we'll talk."  
"But Dad! You know I'm bad at sports!"  
"Then, this will be quite the opportunity to improve, huh? Now go to your room."  
"Dad, please! Let me be in the Decathlon! All my teachers think it will be a great thing for me in the future!"  
"Your future?"  
"I'm sorry, but I don't want to join any team except the Decathlon."  
"My son, what have you done to yourself?"  
"I'm setting a goal and improving my standards. Just please let me join!" Chance pleaded to his stubborn father.  
"This conversation is OVER!" He screamed in innocent Chance's face.  
Chad came downstairs where all the chaos was. "What's wrong?"  
"Do you believe this, Chad? Your little brother wants to join the Decathlon." Then, the seething Mr. Cooper turned back to his son. "Join a sports team, make me proud, or get out of my house!"  
Chance ran to his loving big brother for protection. "I'm scared, Chad."  
Chad looked at his father and comforted the startled boy in his arms. "Dad, what's wrong with him wanting to reach his full potential?"  
"Listen DADDY, you can't make my future for me!" Chance miffed.  
"I can't? Chad, go away." His dad ordered.  
"But I-" Chad was interrupted.  
"GO AWAY!" He yelled. After that, he rolled his eyes and left, leaving Chance and his father alone. Chad went to the family room to listen in on the conversation, though.  
"Dad, seriously, what makes you think that THIS is a waste of time?" Chance cried.  
"I never said it was a waste of time. I just think that you should be in the field of football or basketball. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He yelled.  
"No, and you can't make my decisions for me!" Chance yelled back.  
Mr. Cooper shook his head and glared at his frightened son. "Watch me."  
Finally, the cruel and unexpected happened. An enraged father slapped his innocent child, in this case Chance, across the face.

Later that night, Chad and Mr. Cooper were asleep. Chance was wide awake along with his aching cheek.  
"I'm going to run away." He mumbled to himself.  
Chance took a pillowcase and stuffed it with his most valuable items:  
_iPod  
Pencils/Pens  
Writing Pad  
Novels  
A Picture of Sonny and Chad  
A Picture of his mother  
A few water bottles  
Flashlight  
Lucky sock monkey  
_He quietly sneaked out of the house without waking anyone up, but before that, he left a note on the fridge.  
Once he was outside, he closed the door faintly so that not even a mouse could hear.  
Chance briefly looked at his watch. "3:14 AM." He whispered. "Great."

**-Morning (9:00 AM)**  
Chad woke up to the sunlight seeping through his blinds.  
He hesitantly woke up from his bed, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and all that morning jazz.  
Feeling bad about last night, he decided to go talk to Chance.  
The weird thing was his door was open, some of his stuff was missing, and...he was missing.  
"Chance? Bud? Come out of hiding!" Chad tried to get him out of wherever he was. "Chance? Look, I know you're still mad about Dad, I just think you need to talk to someone. You have me. Chance?" He still wasn't there.

Confused about Chance, Chad thought a little breakfast would straighten his mind up.  
"How about a little whole grain-" He stopped at the sight of a note with Chance's penmanship.  
He started reading it to himself...

_Chad, I knew you would wake up earlier than Dad.  
I'm glad for that true fact.  
Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I ran away.  
I'm sick and tired of Dad's attitude. He's so lethargic. Oh yeah, I used my vocabulary!  
Please, please don't look for me, and most definitely do NOT tell Dad. Please.  
Let him figure it out on his own. Like he would care, anyways.  
And tell Sonny I said hi.  
I'll miss you.  
-Chance_

"Oh God, no." Chad said to himself. "No, no, no."  
What were you thinking, Chance, Chad thought to himself.

Without a second thought, he ran out the door to Sonny's house.  
Chad knocked on the door loud enough the neighbors from another street heard.  
A few moments later, Sonny answered the door.  
"C-Chad. You're visiting kind of early, don't you think?"  
"It's for a very important reason. Can I come in?"  
"Sure." Sonny invited him inside and closed the door. "What's wrong?"  
"Chance."  
"What about Chance?"  
"He ran away." Chad trembled. Sonny was speechless. "Sonny?"  
"I don't believe this. W-w-what happened?"  
"My dad refused to let Chance be in the Decathlon. They got in a fight, and then my dad slapped him." He admitted.  
"What in the- Chad, seriously?" Sonny shuddered.  
"Yeah."  
Sonny accepted the fact that he was gone. "Ok." She whispered. "He's gone. We'll look for him."  
"We better start fast."  
"Yeah." Sonny merely got out.  
"It's going to be ok. Chance is going to be safe." Chad said. He pulled Sonny's hair back behind her ears.  
"I-I just hope he's not near any forests or anything. Wildfires." Sonny whispered. "I'm scared about this situation, but I wanna help."  
"I'm scared about Chance. And you."  
"Why me? Why are you scared? Nothing's going to happen to me. Maybe Chance."  
"Sonny, I love you. I don't want anything to change. I definitely don't want you getting hurt in the process of finding him."  
"But I have to help. You two have been with me through thick and thin." Sonny pleaded.  
"And we're glad you have been."  
Sonny nodded and gazed into Chad's eyes. "Have I said thank you lately?" She pressed her lips lightly against his and smiled. "Thank you."  
Chad smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You're welcome."  
They both pulled out of the hug.  
Sonny shrugged. "So, it's settled. If we're going to find Chance, we need a team."  
"A team?"  
"Yep. You, me, Chloe, Tawni, Portlyn, Grady, Nico, and Trevor! The bigger the search party, the higher chances we'll find him!" Sonny giggled.  
"Yeah, that would work!" Chad agreed. "Chance, don't worry, we're coming for you."

That morning, Sonny dialed Chloe to tell her the news.  
"Hello, it's Chloe."  
"Hey, Chloe. It's Sonny."  
"Oh hey! So are we still up for telling Selena?"  
"Actually, no."  
"No?"  
"Yeah. I have bad news."  
"What?"  
"Chance. Something happened."  
"I love Chance! What happened to him?"  
"H-he ran away." Sonny stuttered.  
"Oh my. Sonny, I'm coming over. And I will bring Portlyn and Tawni. I'll see you in a few."  
"Ok. Bye Chloe. Thanks."  
"Yeah, yeah! You're welcome! Bye, Sonny!"

* * *

**There you have it. Now, you can officially hate their dad! No, just kidding.  
**I really hope you liked this chapter!  
Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! Yeah, GO EARTH, GO EARTH, FINISH THE ORBIT RUN!  
And about the Mean Girl's movie thing...I don't know either O.o I mean, it's just so fetch.  
Thanks for reading this! Oh, and please, please review. I really appreciate those reviews!

_**Question. Of. THE CHAPTER (GASP!)  
**Do you think their dad was DRUNK at the time?_


	6. His Hidden Halo That Never Existed

**_Happy 2010 everyone!  
_**Wow! 44 reviews in 5 chapters? Thank you so much to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! Oh, and another thanks to everyone who has read this, better yet, even clicked the link to the story! How do you know that this makes me so happy? Well, because I'm an author, but still! Thank you so much!

Author's Note:

**Chapter 6: His Hidden Halo That Never Existed  
**Here is my disclaimer.....TACOS!  
Oh, and to those who don't know what a halo is, just think of a graceful angel. The ring above her head is a halo. Of course, it symbolizes peace and tranquility, no wrongs, and grace. Obviously, one of our main characters lost his in this chapter.  
I'm sorry this is so short :(

* * *

_No One's POV_

Sonny was inside her bedroom getting supplies.  
Chloe was helping her set up the searching routes, and Tawni and Portlyn helped packed the supplies.  
"Where do you think Chance will even go?" Chloe asked.  
"I don't know. He's probably in a place with a lot of tress, but it's hard to find any place like that in this town." Sonny acknowledged her.  
Tawni scoffed. "Listen, honey. They do not take a vote on these things."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Portlyn asked, clearly confused.  
"We can't have a straight answer, and there's no guarantee we'll actually find him." She replied to her dazed friend.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"What?!" Tawni yelled.  
"You said something meaningful." Chloe whispered, shocked.  
"I should've gotten it on video." Sonny was amazed.  
"Oh, that would be- what, HEY!" Tawni glared at every one of her friends. "Come on, get back to your stations!"

-

Chad was outside Sonny's house waiting for someone to answer the door.  
As always, Sonny answers. "Hey Chad. Come in."  
"Thanks. So how's it going with the searching stuff?" Chad asked.  
Sonny closed the door and looked at him. "It's going fine. Everyone went home, and we're ready to go searching for Chance tomorrow!" She cheerfully giggled.  
"Good, good." Chad said, sweating through his palms.  
"What's wrong? You look like you did something wrong. Something I should know about?" Sonny became utterly suspicious.  
"No!" Chad shot back. "Why- why would you say something like that?"  
Sonny rolled her eyes. "When you lie, you stutter and sweat."  
"When you lie, you get a high voice. What seems worse?" He attempted to change the subject.  
Chad's attempt was a fail.  
"What happened? You know you could tell me...boyfriend." Sonny glared.  
"Are you questioning our relationship?"  
"Just tell me! Did you do something wrong? I could help you fix it, you know!" Sonny screamed.  
"Maybe I don't have a problem. I don't want your pity." Chad replied.  
"Is that what you think this is? Pity? It's not! I know you did something wrong!"  
"No I didn't!" Chad raised his voice.  
"Don't lie to me, Chad!" Sonny seethed back.  
"I-I'm not l-lying!" Chad denied.  
"Yes you are! You're stuttering again!"  
"You stutter, too!"  
"Only when I'm nervous!" Sonny admitted. "I should know about this problem!"  
"What makes you think I did anything that you should know about?"  
"You did some not-so-trustworthy things lately." Sonny stated as she crossed her arms.  
Chad shook his head. "Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow. It's late. But I didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry if you think I did, but I didn't do anything wrong. I promise."  
He leaned in for a kiss, but Sonny repelled from him, disgusted.  
"Just one kiss." Chad tried to make some peace between them.  
"Chad-"  
"One kiss."  
Sonny rolled her eyes and gave Chad a quick peck. "Good night." She flatly said.  
"I love you." Chad said as he was about to leave. Sonny didn't reply. She just gave him a constant glare.  
"Bye Sonny." After that, Chad left.

Sonny, appalled by Chad's bitterness, ran upstairs and slammed the door. Her mom was working in a all-night shift, so no one heard.  
"Worst fight we ever had." She whispered to herself.  
She turned on her iPod and connected it to her speakers and rested herself on her bed.  
_"Nevermind" by Sofia J started playing._

**Nevermind the things that we don't do  
Nevermind the words that we don't say  
When we touch the world just fades away**

"Maybe I should apologize." Sonny said to herself.

**I don't care your clothes are on the floor  
You don't mind I'll never know the score  
Just a look, a smile from you my world is right**

**Tell me what I wanna hear baby  
Come on over next to me honey**

**We can scream and we can fight but  
We'll make up before the night's up and it's okay  
Oh whoa nevermind cause we are in love**

**And I can cry and say I hate you and  
You can slam the door like we're through but I don't care  
Oh whoa nevermind cause we are in love.**

"I'm going to apologize!" Sonny leapt off her soft bed and sprinted to Chad's house.

-

Sonny eagerly waited for someone to answer the Cooper Residence.  
Chad answered (it's kismet!) and faintly smiled.  
"Chad, I'm so sorry." Sonny apologized.  
He sighed and took her hand, closing the door on the way.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"You'll see." Chad smirked.  
They ended up behind the trunks of their Confession Tree.  
Sonny blushed. _I hope we're not confessing anything, s_he thought.  
"Continue." Chad became serious.  
"Ok." Sonny took a deep breath. "I'm so, so sorry for doubting you. I know you did nothing wrong, even if you did stutter. And I'm sorry I didn't say that I love you, too."  
Chad smiled and stroked her cheek. "I get why you're so cautious all the time now."  
Sonny nodded, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She was thinking about how Chance was gone and how Selena is probably after her.  
"I forgive you." He empathized, gently wiping her tear away with his thumb.  
"You mean it?"  
"Yeah." Chad consoled her. "Of course I do."  
"I-I don't believe you did anything wrong." Sonny said.  
"I believe we both stutter and that's why we love each other." Chad chuckled.  
"Haha, yes." Sonny giggled. She paused for a dramatic second and gazed into his Pacific blue eyes. "I love you, Chad."  
Chad brushed her hair behind her hair. "I love you, too."  
He pulled the shy girl into a passionate and steamy kiss. Sonny put her hands on his cheeks, and Chad put his hands on the small of Sonny's back.  
They both let go for a catch of oxygen.  
"W-wow." Sonny was amazed.  
Chad didn't say anything. He was just focusing on her beauty....well, until there was something else to focus on.  
A scream was heard from the vast area of trees surrounding the neighborhood. It sounded a whole like someone we know and love.  
"CHANCE!" Chad screamed off in the distance.  
"CHANCE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sonny yelled.  
Chad looked at Sonny. "Stay here."  
"But I want to help."  
"Stay here. It's night, and it's dangerous." He kissed her cheek before he ran to the forest.  
When he darted to the source of the sound, Chad's cell phone fell out of his pocket.  
_I'll look after it for him, _Sonny thought.  
Not even 6 seconds later, Chad's phone received a text. Feeling curious (and given the right to read every message on Chad's phone), she read it anyways.

_Dump tht sonny grl rite now. U luv me better rite? Rmembr wat we did tonite?  
-jessica olsen._

"Oh my god." Sonny whispered.

-

5 hours after searching, the sun rose, and Chad came back with a thorny shirt and a weary face.  
As for Sonny, she was still resting her head on the trunk of the tree.  
"Sonny, what are you still doing out here? Did you stay up all night?" Chad asked.  
She looked at him and shook her head. Sonny helped herself up and gave Chad his phone, not saying anything.  
"Did I drop this?"  
Sonny nodded in response.  
"Thanks!" Chad said.  
Sonny crossed her arms and shrugged.  
"Any new messages while I was gone?"  
She nodded her head in a disappointed and betrayed way.  
"Great, great." Chad smiled as he checked the inbox. Then, it struck him once he read the text. "Oh."  
"JUST 'OH?' How could you?" Sonny screamed, letting out her anger.  
"I can explain!" Chad stopped her.  
"You can't explain anything to me! You cheated on me! And the worst part is that you lied to me about it!" Sonny cried.  
"Sonny-" He put a hand on her arm, but she twitched it off.  
"I don't love you anymore." Sonny told Chad.  
He was speechless the moment the biggest mistake of his LIFE was unveiling itself.  
"And if you cheated on me, then you don't care about Chance." Sonny glared at him. "You don't care that your younger brother is out there in the danger. You probably went in the woods last night to keep your image."  
"No, Sonny. I care about Chance."  
"But you don't care about me, and that means you don't care about Chance." Sonny seethed. "You said we were the most important people in your life. It must mean nothing anymore." Sonny snatched Chad's pocket flashlight. "Anyways, I have a true friend to find. Have fun with your life, okay?"

* * *

**Oooh, Chad's in trouble!  
Seriously, he actually had the guts to cheat on Sonny. Ugh, his character sickens me. Well, I do liven up the characters...yep.  
Oh, and if you're wondering who JESSICA OLSEN is, she is from the new 2010 DCOM "Star Struck." She is Sterling's (Christopher Wilde or whatever his name is) romantic interest in the movie.**

Question of the Chapter **/:{I}** (Fail attempt to make a creepy smiley)  
This is more of the demand of the chapter, haha!

**TELL CHAD HOW YOU FEEL AFTER CHEATING ON SONNY!**

Haha, thank you everyone for reading! Please review!


	7. Search Party

Thanks for broadcasting to this (not-so-live) event! Oh, and I'm trying to make this look like a MOVIE SCENE, if you don't mind ;) Oh, and the music included, I do not own.

**Oh, and thank you for your reviews! I loved reading them!! YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE BEST, EVERYONE! They make me so, so happy and great that you amazing fanfiction peeps actually like my story! And I take criticism, too! If there's any idea you want me to incorporate in the story or any improvements I need to pay attention to, be sure to mention them!**

_And I totez appreciate the fact you gave Chad so many (death) threats! No, just kidding..._

As you know, dumb Chad cheated on Sonny with a girl named Jessica Olsen.  
What's going to happen now?  
_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Well, I have shrimp crackers._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Search Party **

**_Previously on Emotional Graduation..._**

_"And if you cheated on me, then you don't care about Chance." Sonny glared at him. "You don't care that your younger brother is out there in the danger. You probably went in the woods last night to keep your image."  
"No, Sonny. I care about Chance."  
"But you don't care about me, and that means you don't care about Chance." Sonny seethed. "You said we were the most important people in your life. It must mean nothing anymore." Sonny snatched Chad's pocket flashlight. "Anyways, I have a true friend to find. Have fun with your life, okay?"_

"Have fun with my life? I want to spend my life with you!" Chad defended his position.  
Sonny's eyes widened, and her anger boiled. No, it didn't boil. IT BURNED. "Oh, oh, oh, ok. You- Chad Dylan Cooper- you-you went way too far. You want to spend your life with ME?"  
He nodded in response. "Yes, of course I do. I love you!"  
"No, you love Jessica Olsen. And no matter how much you love me, I'll never love you back, and I'll never forgive you." This was the point she broke into tears.  
Chad felt her malcontent emotion. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"You cheated on me!" Sonny repeated.  
"It wasn't worth it, though."  
"I don't care if it wasn't _worth it._ All I care about is that you had the guts to lie to me. What did you do with Jessica anyways?"  
"What the freak, I'm not telling you! It's none of your business anyway!"  
"Oh, so that's where we're going?"  
"No. I'm sorry, Sonny."  
"What did you do with her?"  
"You really want to know?" Chad cocked an eyebrow.  
"Yes, I really want to know."  
"I just wanted to make out with her. I'm a man, I need some action." Chad confessed.  
"So you cheated on me so you could _be a man_?" Sonny couldn't believe her ears.  
"We've kissed more in the last 2 years than now."  
"So if you wanted some lip action, you should've came to me. I've missed kissing you. But I-I-I just can't now, and I don't want to."  
After that, Sonny sighed and walked back into her house, never turning around to see the lonely expression on Chad's face.

**-Later At Noon**

Chloe and Tawni were visiting, and Sonny was in a total zone of distress.  
"Jessica Olsen. I've heard of this girl!" Tawni excitedly squealed.  
"Tawni, how can you be so happy?" Sonny sobbed.  
"I can help you get revenge on this little tramp." Tawni reclaimed.  
"I just want to find Chance. No revenge whatsoever." Sonny sighed.  
"Sonny, when we find Chance, then we could plot our revenge on Chad and Jessica!" Chloe thought of the idea.  
"Chloe, please." Sonny muffled her face against a sofa pillow.  
"Babe, lighten up." Tawni comforted her.  
"How can I? The love of my life cheated on me with a slut!" Sonny whined with (still) her face guarded by a pillow.  
"Wanna go look for Chance?" Chloe asked.  
"Yes. Yes, I do." Sonny said, taking the pillow of her teary face.

* * *

**-Scene Chan****ge** _("Ya Better Believe" by Max Morgan starts to play)  
_Parentheses **()** show actions. Again, I'm trying to make this sound like a movie.

_I'm looking for a sign to show me that I'm right on _**(Sonny calls Trevor, Portlyn, her mom, Nico, Grady, and Zora)**  
_Cued to break the ball w__hen my back's against the wall so _**(Chad looks out the window to see Sonny, and he smirks)  
**_I'll take it as it comes _**(Chloe puts on sunglasses in a fashionable way)**  
_I'll show off anyone who thinks I'll take it slow _**(The girls give their search party a welcoming hug)**  
_Just watch me as I go _**(The team discuss their plans)**  
_Yeah! _**(They all have a special team handshake!)**

_Oooh, oooh  
Na na na na na na na naaa na na na na naaa  
_**(Everyone is in the woods with all their equipment. Sonny flashes a light towards a small stream, Trevor speaks into a walkie-talkie, Tawni is disgusted by the outdoors, and Grady trips on a...flower.)**

_Hey you, ya better believe  
Ya better believe I'm not going away  
(Guitar Solo!)  
Hey you, ya better believe  
I'm not fading away!  
_**(Portlyn drinks her bottle of water, Chloe steps on mud and squeals, Connie yells Chance's name, Nico dances along to his iPod, and Zora slaps him)**

(Music fades...)

* * *

"Tawni, it's only a tree." Sonny tried to tell her stumbling friend.  
"That's a TREE? Well, it hurts to just look at it." Tawni whined.  
"Yeah. I suppose you mind stepping on grass, too." Sonny joked, laughing and snorting like the cute and exploding ball of son-shine she is!  
"Do you think that's funny?" Tawni asked in a serious tone.  
"Tawni, it's not about the drawbacks of nature. We're on a mission to find Chance." Sonny reassured her.  
Tawni rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok." She mumbled.  
Chloe then ran up to Sonny. "I think I found something!" She showed her a sock monkey.  
"That's his lucky sock monkey!" Sonny screamed. "That's his lucky sock monkey!"  
"I think we heard you the first time." Tawni groaned.  
"You know what this means?" Chloe grinned.  
"He's close!" Sonny giggled.

Right now, Trevor, Nico, and Grady were searching the internal lake that no one knows about. Well, maybe topographers, but still.  
"Chance. Chaaaance." Trevor tried to call him. "Come out."  
"Dude." Grady said. Trevor turned around, dazed. "He's not a dog."  
"Right." Trevor sighed.  
"We're never going to find him." Nico (negatively) added.  
"Don't be a wuss." Trevor shot back. "We're going to find the little guy. Now look over there in the bushes. And don't eat the berries."  
Grady shrugged. "Ok."  
"What do you want me to do?" Nico asked Trevor.  
"Chance likes rocks and pebbles. Go near a river or something." Trevor replied while searching behind some ridiculously large tree trunks that are said to never exist on the West Coast. That was a mouthful.  
"Sure."

Sonny was by herself this time around near the mouth of the not-very-big forest looking for more of Chance's personal items.  
"Stuff, stuff, stuff, stuff." Sonny kept whispering to herself.  
The daylight was getting dimmer by the second, and the temperature was scorching.  
A heavy pack was on Sonny's back, weakening her, and there was no one around.  
The ground was rocky and, well, dirty. You know, because of all the dirt.  
Water was limited because she already scarfed it down.  
You'd think it was at the worst possible level of suffering, but think again.  
"CDC here, what it do?" Chad made quite an entrance to a very choleric Sonny.  
"Oh no. What do you want?" Sonny whined.  
"Well, I'd figure if my brother got lost and the girl I love is helping me search for him, I'd help, too."  
"I don't love you, Chad."  
"Not you!" Chad rolled his eyes. "Jessica."  
A girl that looked like she was in 9th grade went into Chad's arms and gave Sonny a fake smile.  
"Hey, you must be the Sundae girl." Jessica purposefully said.  
"Sonny."  
"Whatever."  
"Oh, I know!" Sonny fakely acted excited. "Maybe I could turn my back to actually help find Chance, and you two can resume to make out behind it!"  
"What's her problem?" Jessica whispered in Chad's ear.  
"She can't do the math." Chad joked.  
"I can do the math. Disgusting couple plus Sonny equals I'm out of here." Sonny seethed. She proceeded to walk away very, what you call, pissed off.  
Jessica chuckled and rolled her eyes. "What a loser. I just know that you plus me equals love." She flirted with Chad.  
"No." Chad said. "Don't call her a loser."  
"I thought you hate her."  
"What? No! Don't be so foolish." Chad fumed.  
"Sonny Monroe is a little- ugh." Jessica made fun of her.  
"No she's not." Chad replied. "I have to fix this."  
"Yeah, fix that jacket. You look like a slacker." Jessica shrugged.  
"Like you, Ms. F Minus in Physics?" Chad retorted, with invisible steam coming out of his ears.

"Tawni, I'm so glad I found you." Sonny sighed.  
"Me too! We were starting to get worried! Look, we made a base camp! We're cooking up dinner. It's your favorite, too!" Tawni chirped.  
"Sonny!" Chloe yelled over the open fire. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean. "Where were you?" Then, the entire camp turned their attention to Sonny.  
"I-I was looking for clues of Chance being here. The smell of GirlDozer _(Cookie Monsters Episode!) _attracted- err, brought me here." Sonny explained.  
"Sweetie, come get a plate and eat your turkey burger!" Connie screamed loud enough for the entire deer population to hear.  
"Yummy, who cooked them?" Sonny's appetite was growing.  
"Trevor. He bought a portabe grill for some reason and got some woodchips. The girls helped make the fire." Connie told Sonny.  
Sonny giggled and took a turkey patty, a bun, and condiments. She took a bite and started to relax.  
She took a seat next to Grady.  
"Hey Grady!"  
"Sonny, guess what!"  
"What?!" Sonny smiled.  
"I ate some non-poisonous berries today." Grady whispered.  
"Oh my gosh. Oh my GOSH!" Sonny played along with the joke.  
"I know!" Grady laughed.  
"Oh my gosh, guess what?"  
"What what WHAT?"  
"I saw Chad and his new girlfriend in the forest!" Sonny lilted.  
Grady rolled his eyes. "Chad Dylan POOPER. He cheated on you, and that will never be forgiven."  
"Aww, you're so sweet Grady."  
"You know what would be sweet? If you hooked me up with Tawni."  
"Um, Grady? I don't know how to respond to that."

It was 2 AM, and Chloe and Sonny slept together in the same tent.  
"Trampy girlfriend. Lies. Chad Dylan Cooper. Graduation. 2 days." Sonny mumbled.  
"Gross mud. Disgusting animals. Taylor Lautner." Chloe mumbled.  
Then, someone entered their tent.  
Sonny woke up (being the light sleeper she is) and noticed it was a guy.  
He took Sonny and muffled her, but still allowed her to breathe.  
"Sonny, please be quiet." Chad whispered. He let go of Sonny.  
"Chad?" Sonny angrily whispered back.  
"Listen, why-why are so angry?"  
"Um- you cheated on me with a complete idiot?"  
"How do you know she's an idiot?" Chad asked.  
"She was in my physics teacher's Book of Shame, and I got to read it. She thinks acceleration is how fast your car goes."  
"Never mind that."  
"Ok, what do you want?"  
Chad took a deep breathe. "I want you back."

* * *

**BLAH. BLAH.  
Obviously, Chad needs to work out some issues. Hardy har har.  
So, WHO WANTS TO READ CHANCE'S JOURNAL?  
Well, next chapter, you will ;)**

**Question **of the **_Chapter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_****_  
_**Will Sonny take Chad back?

**Please review. I really appreciate them!  
And have you seen the "StarStruck" preview?  
Awesome!**

**Sonny With A Chance QU-ES-TI-AWN  
**What do you expect to see during SWAC Season TWO?? ARE YOU READY FOR RANDOMNESS, DRAMA, and CHANNY?


End file.
